


1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

by ElectricalPyro



Series: Haikyuu Whumptober [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Possible Character Death, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricalPyro/pseuds/ElectricalPyro
Summary: "Hinata Shouyou, you are charged with the theft of coin, merchandise and jewelry. Under the King's law this is punishable by death. Do you have any last words?"
Series: Haikyuu Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 1
> 
> Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | **_Hanging _ ****__**

"Hinata Shouyou, you are charged with the theft of coin, merchandise and jewelry. Under the King's law this is punishable by death. Do you have any last words?"

The boy stands on the lonely gallows, his small frame rattled by gasping sobs. The rope itches around his throat and wrists, already digging in and making his skin an angry red. His clothes and once vibrant hair are covered in dirt and grime from nights spent in a cell. Shouyou looks at the executioner with wide, brown, fear filled eyes.

"P-please! I didn't steal anything! I promise! Th-there must have been a mistake! Please!" He begs. 

The executioner looks Shouyou in the eyes.

"I do not listen to the pleas of sinners."

The executioner walks forward.

Shouyou looks into the crowd, tears cascading down his face.

A lever is pulled.

He makes eye contact with his love.

The floor drops

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is my first fic, so feel free to leave any criticisms you may have in the comments! I know the length leaves things to be desired >.<
> 
> Also a special thank you to my bff [the_forgotten_daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_daydreamer) who proof read this for me and gives me undying support! <3


End file.
